


Tales of a (Not So) Perfect Family

by maxisprettygay



Series: Max's terrible, disgusting writing. [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Please read this it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxisprettygay/pseuds/maxisprettygay
Summary: Oneshots and requests for the Larkin family





	Tales of a (Not So) Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh 6 for the prompts thing? With a newsie? Whichever one you want b
> 
> Howdy howdy ty!! 💙
> 
> I've decided to use Crutchie because you know what let him rest y'all he a tired boy
> 
> 6\. “This is me time, I’m enjoying me time, so, GET OUT!” 
> 
> Warning: mainly fluffy but there's hitting and yelling and slamming doors and me not being sure how to write a sentence and some cussing and Crutchie being the one to take care of his siblings and that's it it's cute please read I had fun making this

Crutchie was exhausted. Between dealing with Jack and Spot, who always fought, and theatre and Jack complaining about liking Davey and Smalls yelling at the oldest two and his friends (his insane friends) and his leg, Crutchie just wanted some sleep. So, that's what he was currently trying to do. Sleep.

He had hoped for maybe a few minutes of silence at least. Maybe just ten. He fell asleep quick, so that wasn't too much to ask for, right?

"WOULD YOU STOP, JACK?!" Smalls sounded like she was coming upstairs.

Damn it.

"Tell meeeeee." Jack.

_Whack._

"Ow!" Jack again.

"CRUTCHIIIIEEE!" Crutchie sighed, sitting up, looking at the door expectantly.

Just as he expected. It flew open. His three siblings filing into the room.

"Jack won't leave me alone!"

"She won't tell me who she likes and Spot keeps hitting me!"

"Because you won't shut up!"

"Smalls is louder than _me_!"

"Well, _you're_ the cause of that!"

Now they were yelling over each other. If there was one thing Crutchie hated about being the reasonable one it was that they all always came to him. He was the peace maker. Only when Medda wasn't home though.

"Okay," He sighed. It was quiet again, "okay. Smalls, what happened?"

"I was talking to one of my friends on the phone then Jack heard me say I liked someone and started bugging me about it!" Her cheeks were red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger Crutchie couldn't tell.

"Jack?"

"Spot started hitting me!" He was pouting. He was such a big baby.

"Why?"

"He won't be quiet." Spot simply stated, his arms crossed.

"Am I at you, Sean? No, I'm not. Why, Jack?" Spot's mouth fell open.

"Haha!"

Spot raised his arm, ready to hit Jack.

"Sean, I swear." Crutchie gave a glare to the oldest then looked at Jack, "Jack, stop provoking Spot. Also, leave Smalls alone, it's not like you came out to her about who you like."

Now it was Smalls turn to get her revenge.

"Who do you like, huh? Huh?" She made her voice go deep, mocking Jack's voice.

"Holy shit, Smalls, don't start!" Spot started.

"Crutchieee!" Jack whined.

The room got loud again. Smalls going to making fun of Jack to yelling back at the oldest, and Spot telling her to stop to yelling at Jack for not being quiet, and Jack arguing with both simultaneously to begging for Crutchie to make them stop.

"You know what?!" It got quiet as Crutchie grabbed his crutch from beside him, "This is me time, I’m enjoying me time, so, _GET OUT_!” He yelled, making them leave, pushing them all out before slamming the door.

He was so gonna feel bad for that later, but right now he needed a nap.

*

When Crutchie woke up he immediately felt guilty. He sighed and put the heels of his hands over his eyes. He has no clue how long he stayed like that when he heard a soft knock.

"Come in." He groaned.

"Hiya, Crutchie. Uhh... Are... Are you okay?" Jack.

"Fine." He grumbled out, removing his hands. He looked over at the door, seeing the other two behind Jack, looking at Crutchie.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just been tired lately." He said finally, sitting up. "It's tiring being the responsible one." He joked lightly.

They all shuffled in and joined the fifteen year old on the bed, awkwardly leaning into the younger boy. Almost like they were trying to apologise. Not that any of them were good with emotions.

"What'd you guys do after I yelled at y'all?" Crutchie asked, staring at his leg.

"Mainly just talk about how we were gonna apologise." Spot mumbled from beside Jack.

Jack nodded from Crutchie's shoulder. "Mhm. Spot said cookies, so we made and bought some... Some are gone though... Smalls said a movie, so we picked out Atlantis and Lilo and Stitch. We can watch both if you wanna. I said we hug you, and that's what we're doing now." Jack looked at their awkward position, cringing at it. "Kind of."

Crutchie smiled. He had the worst siblings ever, but damn it if he didn't love them.


End file.
